Abyssea - La Theine
'Information:' *Abyssea - La Theine has an entrance requirement of level 75. All NMs are 1 hour respawns from time of death. Recommended Level to exp in zone is 83+ with a party. *'The enterance to Abyssea - La Theine is located at La Theine Plateau: via Cavernous Maw (D-4)' *Talk to Conflux Surveyor (E-3)' to receive Signet. *Sindri (WHM Club Trial) & Sangoma (BRD Dagger Trial) begin here. *'Cruor '''can be collected fighting particular mobs. See Bottom of page for more information. 'Travel: Talk to a particular Teleport NPC to be warped directly to Abyssea. Port Jeuno: * Trade Bastok Mines Gate Glyph to 'Horst(H-8). '''Bastok Mines Gate Glyph can be purchased from Treasure Chest in front of Joachim. ''Port Bastok: * Trade Bastok Mines Gate Glyph to 'Ernst(K-11). '''Bastok Mines Gate Glyph can be purchased from Erich located next to Ernst. ''Port Windurst: * Trade Bastok Mines Gate Glyph to 'Willis(L-6). '''Bastok Mines Gate Glyph can be purchased from Fabricius located next to Willis. ''Port San D'oria: * Trade Bastok Mines Gate Glyph to '''Ivan (I-8). '''Bastok Mines Gate Glyph can be purchased from Gilburt located next to Ivan. '''Note: '''Rank 9 and lvl 99 are required in order to use the Teleports '''List of NPCs and what they do: Atma Fabricant (E-3) - 'Pop Item Shop. '''Callort (E-3) - ' Teleport NPC that will take you to Abyssea-Tahrongi or Abyssea-Konschtat. 'Curilla (E-3) - ' Where you start your Trial Weapons. To begin trade him Peeler or Fusetto plus 100K Cruor. 'Halver (L-11) - '''Trade 1 Fire Crystal to receive ''Signet. 'Miageau (L-11) - '''Pop Item Shop. '''Namonutice (E-3) - ' Trade in beginning Trial Weapons for Cruor. '''Note: '''Weapon is consumed upon trade. Don't trade unless you don't want to upgrade it. '''NonTerene (L-11) - '''Trade in beginning Trial Weapons for Cruor. '''Note: Weapon is consumed upon trade. Don't trade unless you don't want to upgrade it. Mission Required for Shinryu Fight: **Please see here for information regarding missions required for Shinryu. ** 'Notorious Monsters:' NMs work the same as retail. You can either farm the pop items or buy them from the NPC Shop 'Atma Fabricant (E-3). The Forced pop mobs will also have a 1-4 Hour respawn time. Normal Time Spawned mobs have had their timer spawn reduced. Key Items '''are dropped from the same NMs listed from retail. '''Key Items: Listed below is NM name and what KI(s) they drop. Adamastor: Dented Gigas Shield Baba Yaga: Shimmering Pixie Pinion Briareus: Blood-Smeared Gigas Helm, Atma of the Stout Arm Brooder: Scarlet Demilune byssite Carabosse:'''Glittering Pixie Choker, Atma of Allure '''Chasmic Hornet: Scarlet Abyssite of Perspicacity Dozing Dorian: Atma of the Ebon Hoof Grandgousier: Severed Gigas Collar Hadhayosh: Atma of the Lion Karkinos: Atma of the Twin Claw La Theine Liege: Pellucid Fly Eye Lugarhoo: Atma of the Baying Moon Mangy-tailed Marvin: Scarlet Abyssite of Lenity Meditator: Colorful Demilune Abyssite Megamaw Mikey: Atma of Tremors Megantereon: Atma of the Savage Tiger Nahn: Smoldering Crab Shell Ovni: Scarlet Abyssite of Sojourn, Atma of the Heavens Ruminator: Atma of Eternity Pantagruel: Warped Gigas Armband Trudging Thomas: Marbled Mutton Chop Note: '''All Key items from NM's in Abyssea will now be only given within 50 yalms of the NM. You must be in range to get Key Item '''NM List: Cruor: What is Cruor? Cruor is the standard currency of Abyssea. By killing particular mobs you can acquire curor which is used right now to upgrade Trial Weapons. When you kill X number of mobs you will receive system message plus your reward. ' * Note: '''Make sure to check your inventory close to finishing X mobs. If your inventory is full you will not recieve your reward and will need to start over. '*Note:''' All NMs are 500 Cruor Per Kill. Category:Abyssea